Of all the Things
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: Endymion wants the smart-mouthed, fiery sprited Princess Serenity dead. But when he gets to know her, can he save her from a cruel fate. SD FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Of all the things  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, though if I did, I'd be $$$$$$$$RICH$$$$$$$$$$$$!!!!!!!!!! MMMWWWAAAAHHH!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess Serenity Moon sat on the bed of her bay window, looking out at the warriors fighting. She watched as the men fought to protect her home while she sat up in her room, unprotected. A knock came to her cherry oak door.  
  
"You may enter." Serenity said, not taking her eyes off of the battle in her front lawn.  
  
"My dear princess, you're father has requested you come and hide. He doesn't want you getting hurt. Princess Rei is waiting for you." Said a maid. Serenity closed her lace curtains and got off of her bed, walking across her room and out the door. The maid, Molly, led her down into a small room under the house. Serenity saw her older sister, Princess Rei, waiting for her. Serenity was princess of the universe and moon, but when her mother, Queen Serenity, died, her father, King Apollo, married Rei's mother who he had been secretly seeing and moved his only daughter to this war like planet. Serenity only knew her mother for six year. But, for the past ten years, her father was raising her like her stepsister, appose to the lady Queen Serenity was raising her to be.  
  
"Serenity, why are you wearing that?" Princess Minako, Serenity's older cousin through her mother, asked. Serenity wore a gold and bronze metal suit that was short sleeves and the skirt came to her wrist. Around her waist was her belt that hung her golden-jeweled sword. The other girls, Princess Ami and Princess Makoto, wore the same things, as did Minako and Rei.  
  
"Because, you are too." Serenity told her cousin, sitting next to Ami and resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder.  
  
"Well, your most stubbornness, we are your guardians! We are supposed to guard you!" Rei said to her stepsister.  
  
"Oh shove it Rei." Serenity snapped. Their fight was cut off when they heard movement above their heads.  
  
"Shh, someone is coming." Makoto whispered to her friends. They all sat still and quiet, only their breathing was heard. The girls heard a bang on the board that let them inside and out of the hiding space, making the dust on the stairs that led down rise.  
  
"This is hollow. What's in here?" Asked a male voice from above. The girls all grew in fear. Serenity and Ami, who where sitting on a wooden bench right by the stairs, quickly and silently walked over to the dark corner where the other's where. "Nothing. There is nothing under here." Replied the voice of Molly. Serenity grew more in fear. Molly would surely be killed for lying.  
  
"Liar! Take this woman with the rest of the prisoners! I'm going inside!" Shouted the male voice. The girls all shook in fear. Serenity, who was I front, tried to stay firm, but tears never listen. The girls watched fearfully as the door opened and let in the light, watching the body coming down he stairs come more I vision. He was a tall man with armor covering his body, though his muscles seemed very clear. He had wild ebony hair and a handsome, yet serious face. He raised his fire torch to look around. It didn't take long for the light to reach Ami's shiny bronze boots. He lit the wooden bench afire to brighten the room. He looked at the women in the corner, glaring at them with disgust.  
  
"Come quickly." He yelled to his men of Earth.  
  
"What do you want, Earth trash?" Makoto spat, stepping in front of the girls, showing no fear.  
  
"I see I'm in the presents of the great Princess Makoto of Jupiter. I've been told you where a strong and brave one, and now I might be able to prove that theory wrong." He said, drawing his sword. Makoto reached for hers, but Ami spoke up.  
  
"Even though it would be interesting to see you beaten by a girl, I must stop you. It's improper for a mere warrior of Earth to challenge a princess of such a high rank. If you do, the three of us have the right to fight with you as well and you are permitted no help." Ami pointed out.  
  
"Yes, it would, but you see, I am Prince Endymion of Earth and that means I can beat your friend here to a pulp." Endymion said. Endymion was about to raise his sword when his name was called.  
  
"Stop Endymion. You don't want to fight her. Fight me instead." Serenity said, stepping up in front of her friend.  
  
"You are just the little moon princess. You are no threat to me." Endymion laughed, glaring at her. Serenity drew her sword, and in one quick movement, she had sliced Endymion's right arm side, blood pouring out. She smiled pleased, watching the high and mighty prince fall to his knees in pain. Serenity raised her sword, but Endymion quickly drew his and hit it against her hard boots, making her trip. He got up and raised his good arm, about to slice the princess in half, when his name was once again called.  
  
"Prince, we must go! They are regaining powers." Shouted a voice. Endymion glared at the girls and left. Minako reached to a shelf and pulled down a jar of dirt. Each of the girls took some and placed it over the fire lit bench, killing the fire. When it was out, they went up the stairs and looked at the damage. Every one of their maids where captured by the Earthlings. The palace was ruined. Things where broken and burnt and the floor and outside where covered in their guards and soldiers, some wounded and most dead. Serenity felt someone's arms go around her shoulder and hug her close.  
  
"Serenity my child, I promise one day you will live in a world of peace." Her father said to her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Serenity looked down and got herself out of her father's embrace. Serenity glanced over to her stepsister and saw her crying. Serenity went over and hugged her close, feeling her pain.  
  
"It'll be alright, Rei. We can live at my home until yours is repaired." Serenity told her, the other girls comforting the princess as well. Rei smiled and nodded. Makoto and Ami bid goodbye to their friends, having to go home. When they left, Serenity and Rei climbed the badly scratched marble staircase. Before the two princesses went into their rooms, they helped the hurt men on the blood stained floor to the medic's that had come. When that was finished, Serenity bid a good night to her sister and went into her room. She changed into her white night gown and glanced around her room. Not much damage was done to it; only a few things where torn and knocked over. Serenity was pleased to see that her most precious things where safe in a room above her bed that not many knew of.  
  
Serenity stood on her bed, opening the door to the room above her head and looked over her stuff, smiling. She closed the door and sat down. She leaned up against her pillows and watched the sun set. Over the horizon, she could see Mercury rising as well as Earth and Venus. The three planets made up Mars's three moons and occasionally, she could see the Earth moon.  
  
"Serena, don't be so sad. You'll go hoe one day." Minako said, crawling onto Serenity's bed and sitting next to her cousin. Minako watched Venus rise and got up.  
  
"I best go home. See you tomorrow." Minako leaned over and kissed the royal crescent moon on Serenity's forehead as a sign of respect and left. Serenity went to bed, the earth moon shining on her head.  
  
Meanwhile on earth, Prince Endymion was having a hard time falling asleep. The strong-minded Lunarian princess was haunting his thoughts. He could still picture her perfectly. Her golden hair in two buns on top of her head, two long braids coming out of those, both braids having maroon ribbons laced through them. Inside of the buns where two shimmering rubies to represent Mars, and between the buns was a pure golden crown with gemstones from each planet, the stones color representing the planets color. In the middle of her forehead was the royal moon symbol. Serenity's cerulean blue eyes were stern but showed such childhood innocents in them, but it still seemed as if the princess was holding a secret. Her lips where full and a dark red color like the Martian princess's were. Serenity's golden armor made Endymion's metal one look cheap.  
  
The next morning brought Endymion's dream the ivory skinned beauty wouldn't leave his head. He seemed captivated by her so much it was scary. But Endymion would soon need to pay attention at the next meeting with his men.  
  
"Endymion, we heard you found the four guardians of Serenity. Is this true?" the main general, Kunzite, asked the daydreaming prince. Endymion shook his head and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did find them, as well as their princess. But the Jupiter princess, Princess Makoto, wanted to fight me in honor of her princess she was raised to protect. But that moonchild fought me instead. The spoiled brat sliced my arm with her stupid, gold sword. I WAS about to kill her when someone called my name. That child was lucky. Those children surely need to know that they are just women and that they need to respect the universes princes if they want to slave for them." Endymion told them. The men all laughed at the cruel joke on the highly respected royal court. Endymion liked to call them children for they where 17 and he 20. And he epically liked to call the sixteen-year-old Serenity the baby because she was the youngest of them. Then, the ten-year-old Prince Leo of the moon, Serenity's younger brother who was captured by the Earthmen when Serenity was but ten herself, spoke up.  
  
"Be careful, your honor, of what you say. My sister isn't as powerless as you make her out to be. There are things about her you have no knowledge of." The little prince informed from his place in the coroner of the room.  
  
"Child, your sister is as powerless as I say she is. She is but female and the only thing she is good for is letting one of us become king of this universe and producing an heir." Endymion snapped at the young blonde haired boy.  
  
"Of course sir. Sorry I even mentioned it." Leo said with fake, but convincing, shame. Before Queen Serenity passed away, Serenity was taught by her mother how to act, and Serenity taught her brother before he was taken away. Endymion's close female friend, Beryl, came running into the meeting hall.  
  
"I just got word that the princess of the moon is planning to return to the moon itself! We have to make sure she doesn't get there and take over the Lunarian's who have been so loyal to us for so long!" Beryl informed them. Endymion nodded and sent her off, looking at the men left in the room.  
  
"We will be there to meet her." Endymion said, getting up. He and his four generals went to the teleporter and teleported to the moon. When they arrived, Endymion entered the old moon castle, informing the Lunar people of the information Beryl presented him with. The people wanted to get their princess back for running out on them and leaving them to flee into Earth's protective rule. The Lunar people cheered after Endymion announced their plans for attacking the princess and her father. Endymion turned around and walked off of the large balcony, tossing the purple silk curtain aside, letting him into Serenity's old room.  
  
"Just you wait princess. You think you're high and mighty now, but you just wait." Endymion said in a harsh voice to the glowing orb that showed the sweet, beautiful princess preparing for their leave, unaware of the dangers that were ahead.  
  
-End of chapter ONE! Please review if you wanna read more! Thank!  
  
-Serenity 


	2. We Meet Again

Of All The Things  
  
WHOA! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS ONE IN TWO YEARS! HOLY CRAP! Whoa, and I thought that the ones I haven't updated since last year were pretty bad!!! Anyways, at first I thought that there wasn't anywhere I could take this but I've finally thought of what I could do with this chapter! YAY! MY MUSE HAS RETURNED TO ME! I love her!!!! hugs her muse ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 2: We Meet Again  
  
"Ready?" Serenity asked as she turned around to everyone. They all nodded. For once, the Lunarian princess wasn't dressed in armor. She was dressed in her formal white gown and her hair was left out of it's braids. She couldn't wait to return home to her own people. She had had too much of the Martian people and needed to be around her own kind.  
  
"Let's go." Apollo said, smiling affectionately at his daughter. Everyone stepped into the teleporter and, in a quick flash of bright white light, they were transported to the Moon. Everyone was dazed at first but snapped out of it as they stepped away from the teleporter.  
  
"Wow. I was beginning to forget what this place looked like." Minako commented. She looked around at the large dome-shaped building that was surrounded by short walls then pillars. On the walls were painted pictures of past Lunarian families. On the wall across from the teleporter was one of the first Lunarian family, the one next to that of the one fifty years later, the one next to that of the one the next seventy years, and finally there was one of the most recent family.  
  
"I remember getting that painted. It was such a horror." Serenity commented, looking at the painting. Her beautiful mother, Queen Serenity, sat on a red velvet chair wearing a long silver gown. Behind her stood her husband wearing a formal white suit with gold and all of his medals from the wars he fought in. To Queen Serenity's right stood a young 10-year-old Princess Serenity wearing her formal white gown much like the one she wore on this very day. Finally, on the left of their mother stood a 4-year-old Prince Leo wearing blue trousers and a matching blue shirt. This happened to be painted a scarce week before the invasion of the Moon happened that tore Leo away from Serenity, and Queen Serenity away from life.  
  
"This is the last remaining memory of your mother." Apollo commented, coming up from behind his daughter. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We should get going." Minako announced. Apollo and Serenity broke out of their shared daze and led the group through the royal gardens and into the palace. Each senshi felt memories of their pasts in this palace flow through them. They used to spend so much time in it because their mission in life was to protect the Princess of the Moon. They had spent more time here then at their own homes at times.  
  
"It feels so wonderful to finally be home." Serenity told them, inhaling the sweet Moon air.  
  
"It's funny. It feels like I've returned home as well." Ami said with a slight smile as she looked around.  
  
"Yeah. It's the same for me as well." Makoto added.  
  
"Here, allow me." Apollo said, opening the door for the women to allow them entry to the palace. To their surprise, there were servants rushing here and there, working.  
  
"I don't recall leaving orders for them to keep on working." Serenity said.  
  
"They don't even notice we're here. No one's even looked over at us. It's as if we're ghosts." Makoto said.  
  
"That's silly. They're just hard at work." Queen Maria told them.  
  
"Mother's right. I mean, they're supposed to be trained to do that." Rei backed up for her mother.  
  
"I'm going up to my room. I want to see if everything is still there." Serenity told them, picking up her skirts and going up the staircase. Every servant that passed her didn't seem to even acknowledge her presence. If she was in their way, they're just go around her as if she was just a wall or something. But Serenity ignored it as she neared her room. With a sigh, she gripped the gold handle and turned it, the door opening.  
  
"So lovely to see you again." A husky voice said. Serenity gasped, reaching at her side for the sword that she just then realized wasn't there.  
  
"Who's there?" Serenity called, stepping into the room. She screamed as the door slammed shut behind her. "Show yourself!" Serenity demanded. Prince Endymion slid off her bed and stood in the light where she could see him.  
  
"My, my, my aren't you demanding." He said. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You." She said.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Me with you locked in your room." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Serenity caught the glint and her eyes narrowed more.  
  
"You're sick." She spat. He ignored her as he walked towards her, looking her up and down. She noticed this as well and scoffed. "How dare you look at me like that! I'm the Princess of the Universe, a rank much higher then yours! You should be on your knees around me!" She said, holding her head high. He just grinned and stepped directly in front of her.  
  
"That would be a nice title for me: 'King Endymion of the Universe'. Has a lovely ring to it, don't you agree?" He asked her.  
  
"If you think that I'd ever marry you, you're wrong! You're just a sick, perverted bastard." Serenity said.  
  
"Such foul language to be coming from such a beautiful mouth." Endymion said, looking down at her lips. Without any warning, he swooped in to get a taste of her lips, his arms going around her waist and crushing her against him. She pushed and tried to pull her lips away but he put a hand behind her head, keeping it where he wanted it. She nearly gagged as his tongue forced it's way into her mouth. A thought entered her mind and right away she acted on it. She bit as hard as she could on his tongue. He ripped away from her, holding his mouth. Serenity couldn't help but grin smugly.  
  
"That's what you get." She said like a little child telling on her sibling.  
  
"You're smart little princess, but not smart enough." Endymion told her. "Because, you see, you left your people. They fled to me because they want revenge on their precious little princess that abandoned them. The Moon has been under my ruling for the past six years! They all love me and hate you. Why, right now, you're precious father and those senshi of yours are getting attacked. I've had this planned for so long." He grinned.  
  
"No!" She cried, turning around quickly and flying to the door, trying her hardest to open it. She rammed into it hard but it didn't even budge. Endymion chuckled at her actions.  
  
"Such strong actions are in vain, my dear. For you see, you're bound in here with me. For the past four years I've been waiting for this exact moment. For the moment when you'd return and break away from the protection of the senshi and be lured to your own room. There I would wait for you and lock you in here while they all died. Then I'd force you to marry me and I'd become the King of the Universe!" Endymion told her. She spun around quickly, glaring at in. Within a second, he was on the ground, having been tackled by her.  
  
"How could you do this? You're so heartless! I hate you! You must die!" She cried through her tears of wrath, punching, scratching, and kicking him all over. She was very surprised when she was flipped over, the Earth Prince hovering over her.  
  
"You're a spiteful little thing, aren't you?" He more like told her then asked. He grinned as she struggled against his strong hold, his hands holding her arms above her head and his legs keeping her own down. "You should make for an interesting bed mate."  
  
"You're the sickest man alive! How dare you do such a thing to me? Are you aware that I could kill you at this very moment?" She shouted at him. "Could you really? With what, pray say? That little Silver Crystal thing?" He let out a deep laugh. "My dear, the Golden Crystal can math the power of your own crystal, maybe even beat it. You haven't ever used it so you wouldn't be able to use it properly. I, on the other hand, know very well how to use my crystal and I can easily knock you back where you belong; on your back."

"Are you going to keep on making these cheap perverted jokes until you get what you want? Because I'll promise you that you'll never get anything more from me then that kiss you stole not but moments ago. So I hope you enjoyed it because you won't ever get one from me again. I'm going to remain chaste until the day I die. I don't need a man to rule beside me. When my brother marries, he and his wife will produce the heir to our throne and I will continue to rule without a man because I don't need one! I won't ever give one of you arrogant princes the chance to become king of this universe so stop trying. I'm the rightful ruler of this universe and I'll re" She was cut off by Endymion's lips descending on her own. She tried to scream but his lips muffled it. But suddenly, the sound of a scream broke him away from her.  
  
"Did you hear that?" He asked with a devilish grin.  
  
"That sounded like Minako." She said, looking at the door with wide eyes. Endymion got off her and grinned as she stood up dumbly, her face in complete shock. There was another scream and she shut her eyes tight, her hands flying to her ears. The screams became constant and soon she was shaking and crying. Endymion was caught off guard by this and watched her as she fell onto her bed and curled up into a shaking ball. Her lips were moving in unspoken words as she hugged her knees to her chest, tears falling fast from her eyes.  
  
"Your highness!" A voice called from outside. Endymion strode over to the door and opened it simply. "Your highness, we're under attack. But not from the senshi. It's something else."  
  
-end of chapter! I UPDATED! I UPDATED! I UPDATED! I wrote that all in like 45 minutes or even 30. I dunno how long it took me but it wasn't long! But yeah, I UPDATED! Does anyone remember this story still exists? Anyone? Is there anyone out there reading??? Am I alone? HELLO? echo, echo, echo I need reviews cries  
  
-Serenity


	3. The Deal

Chapter 3: The deal

Thank you all for your reviews! I've finally found some time to update this story! Please enjoy!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Your highness!" A voice called from outside. Endymion strode over to the door and opened it simply. "Your highness, we're under attack. But not from the senshi. It's something else."

"What?" Endymion said upon looking at one of his generals.

"Something attacked us just as we attacked them!" he replied. Serenity ran forward to try to escape, but Endymion's body was blocking her.

"I need to be down there with them!" Serenity cried.

"You are to stay up here, child!" Endymion spat, glaring at her.

"But I must fight with them! I'm not fit to become a future ruler if I do not fight with my fellow warriors!" Serenity said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"No!" Endymion walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, Serenity pounding on it hard. She sunk to the floor and cried, leaning against the door. She wanted more then anything to be out there. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"How dare he think that I don't know how to get out of my own room?" She said aloud, getting up and wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand. She pulled her vanity away from the wall and a long sword fell to the floor. Serenity smiled smugly and picked the old sword up, bringing up her dress to clean the dust off of it. The metal shined and reflected her face. Gingerly, she set it on her bed. She looked over at the glass balcony doors and walked to them, giggling the handles. They didn't budge a millimeter. Walking back over to the vanity, she grabbed the brass cushioned chair and swung it with a force that shattered the glass. Serenity picked up her sword and walked onto the balcony.

There were loud sounds that meet her ears when she stepped outside. Serenity walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down, watching as the villagers fought with the darkly dressed warriors. Serenity sat upon the stone railing and swung her legs around, looking down at the scene below her. Keeping her grasp on her sword tight, she jumped the great distance between her balcony and the ground.

"Princess!" Ami cried, turning around at the loud thud that hit the ground. She used a quick attack at the men she was battling and rushed to her friend. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Where is my father?" Serenity asked, getting up from the patch of grass she landed in. Her whole body was sore from the jump but she didn't care.

"He's inside." Sailor Mercury replied. "Serenity, you should return to your room. I heard Endymion say that he put a protection spell of some sort on it. How he used magic, I'm not sure, but it's safe for you! You must remain safe!" She insisted, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"I must protect my people so that they remain safe! I'm going to fight with my father!" Serenity replied, running off and into the palace. The vision that meet her eyes was much like the one she had seen after the warriors had left the palace on Mars, except there was more fighting. Right away Serenity spotted her father, who had a very terrified Mars Queen standing behind him as he stabbed a charging warrior. Also, Endymion caught her eye with his swift movements and quick slices that killed the men.

"Father!" Serenity cried, running forward.

"Serenity! Thank the Gods that you're alright! Take Maria to a safe place. Hide there with her until this is all over." Apollo commanded.

"No! I'm staying to fight!" Serenity replied with confidence. As if it was perfectly timed, a warrior came at them and with a quick movement of her sword, Serenity killed the man. Her father looked at her for a moment but sighed in defeat. Serenity grinned smugly once more and held her now blood-covered sword out in front of her as if to dare those around her to come at her.

"That damned girl got out!" Endymion hissed, looking down from the upper level at the young princess.

"I think we have more things then that to worry about, your Highness." His general Kunzite told him, killing another man.

"If only I could find their leader and be taken to him! If we kill the leader, we've killed the group." Endymion said.

"Why didn't you say so?" Asked a seductive voice. A woman dressed in deep purple with long red hair came out from the shadows. She approached Endymion and within a second, they were in a room that was covered in black.

"Who are you and what do you want with this kingdom? I'm officially reigning over it. If you want it, you should have been here first." Endymion said.

"Prince Endymion, I do not want the Moon Kingdom. It's meaningless to me now that Queen Serenity is dead. I'm only here to make sure that the little moon bitch is killed." The woman said.

"Princess Serenity is mine to deal with! I need her to wed and receive the title of King of the Universe." Endymion replied.

"I never said you could not have her to kill. I'm actually here to aid you in the killing of her." The woman said.

"You want to help me kill her?" Endymion asked skeptically.

"Yes, Prince, I do. I can help you kill her very easily with this." The woman held out one of her long, bony hands and produced a black crystal that hovered over her plan, a violet colored aura surrounding it.

"That's the Crystal of Nemesis. You're Princess Beryl!" Endymion stated.

"It's Queen Beryl now! I murdered my own whore of a mother and wed my own father. I have no shame in my actions, for it was all so that I am able to use this dark crystal with it's full power." Beryl said with an almost smug grin. "Now Prince, I will make you a deal. I will kill the little princess and you will still be able to become the king. All I ask in return is that I rule at your side as queen."

"What is your plan?" Endymion asked.

"If you get this crystal into her mouth, it will dissolve and quickly attack her entire body. It will create an incurable disease at my will, although she will suffer from sickness before the disease is let into her body. When you tell me to, I will smash my crystal and it will cause her suffering to grow worse until she dies within eight hours time." Beryl said.

"It sounds almost too easy." Endymion said.

"That's because it is. Upon your wedding night, I will bring you the crystal. It will not hard you when it is inside of your own mouth." Beryl said.

"Fine, but call off your minions." Endymion demanded, remembering that she was attacking his men. Endymion suddenly found himself standing next to Kunzite once more, although there were no attackers dressed in black. There were only his men and the Senshi.

"They're gone." Kunzite said, looking around in amazement.

"And she's still here." Endymion replied quietly. He jumped off the balcony and landed right next to Serenity.

"You!" Serenity cried, turning and looking at him.

"We've established it's me, darling." Endymion replied smugly.

"Don't ever call me a pet name." Serenity spat, glaring at him. Endymion only ignored her and swooped her into his arms. Before anyone had a chance to attack him, or even before Serenity to protest, they were back in Serenity's room.

"You're going to stay in here this time." Endymion said.

"How did we get here so fast?" Serenity demanded, slightly amazed.

"You shouldn't be concerned about it." Endymion replied cooly.

"Yes I should! It was as if we were teleported here." Serenity said.

"My, you never let anything go, do you?" Endymion asked her, annoyed.

"No I don't!" Serenity snapped back.

"Go to sleep, little princess. You'll want it. Tomorrow, you are to be my wife." Endymion said casually.

"What? Don't you dare think that I'm just going to let you marry me because you want to! I refuse you marry for!" Serenity declared. Suddenly, she found herself against the wall, Endymion looking at her with a darkness in his midnight eyes.

"You will do as I say. Now sleep." Endymion demanded. Serenity did not know why, but she obeyed him and slipped into her bed to quickly get to sleep. Endymion eased into the bed next to her and fell asleep as well.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-End of chapter!

Yay, I updated! And I got a brilliant idea for a new plot twist! It's simply awesome! Please review!

-Serenity


	4. Endymion's little secret

Chapter 4: Endymion's little secret

Thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Princess?" a soft voice called into the bedroom. Serenity groaned and looked up to see a girl her age entering the room. Endymion wasn't lying beside her.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked.

"Just a scullery maid," the young girl replied, curtsying. She entered the room more and set a black dress onto the bed. "I've come to prepare you for your wedding. It is to be in three hours time."

"What?" Serenity shouted, climbing out of her bed and looking at the scullery maid.

"It's Prince Endymion's orders. Your wedding is being set up at this very moment," the scullery maid replied.

"How dare that conceited bastard think that I'm going to marry him. He only wants my title and he won't be getting it," Serenity said.

"I'm terrible sorry, Princess, but there is really nothing that you can do. The prince always gets what he wants," the girl said. She approached Serenity and began to strip her of her nightgown, carrying over to her a black corset embroidered with tiny ebony stones.

"It matches his heart so well," Serenity commented as the scullery maid laced up her corset, having to clutch the bedpost so that she could stand still. She wasn't very fond of corsets, especially the way they accented her breasts so profoundly.

"Prince Endymion prefers dark colors. That's why your dress is what it is," the maid said, slipping the dress over Serenity's head. Serenity sighed and looked into the mirror as the maid tied the dress. It was completely sleeveless with a rather risky low neckline and belled out at her tiny waist. It trailed a little bit behind her and was as black as the night except for the dark red lining across the neck and around the bottom.

"Well, you can tell your Prince Endymion that this dress is very distasteful and if he wishes to see it ever worn it shall be on that of a girl willing to marry him," Serenity said. Before the maid could reply, the door opened.

"That's a rather amusing reply, child. But I do believe that Prince Endymion couldn't give a damn what you are willing to do," Endymion teased her, staring directly at her exposed cleavage.

"Seeing your bride on the wedding day is bad luck," taunted Serenity, her hands on her hips.

"Wearing a black wedding dress is bad luck as well, but who cares about bad luck when you are to become the king of the universe?" Endymion replied. Serenity scowled as the maid gently pushed her into the chair of the vanity and began to fix her hair.

"You shan't be getting my title," Serenity said after a period of silence between the royalties.

"Do you really believe that, little one?" Endymion asked, standing to the right of the princess. She turned her head sharply, causing the maid to jump slightly and pulling the hot curling iron away so not to burn either of their skin.

"Do you really believe that I'll say 'I do'?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, but you shall," Endymion replied, staring her right in the eyes. Serenity suddenly felt herself become light headed and she looked away from him and into the mirror. For some odd reason, she couldn't help but notice that she and Endymion did seem to make quite the lovely couple. With his handsome features and her extreme beauty she was sure that they'd probably produce rather handsome children. They'd all probably have her hair and his mysterious eyes, or some other exotic combination of their features. She suddenly felt herself feeling the extreme urge to explore

"Endymion, come on," Kunzite called, passing the bedroom. Endymion nodded off his best friend and looked back to Serenity. Without any warning, he leaned his head down and kissed her neck, giving her a slight bite. She gasped and went to smack him, only she couldn't for he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What is with him?" Serenity growled.

"It's just stuff that you wouldn't understand," the maid replied.

"As if! Tell me, what is it?" Serenity demanded. The maid gave a reluctant sigh and continued to curl the golden locks of the high princess.

"The prince isn't exactly what you would call human," the maid said.

"What is he?" Serenity asked, suddenly extremely interested.

"No one has ever been sure. You see, his father was a vampire and his mother was a sorceress sworn to kill vampires. They fell in love and obviously produced him. He inherited both of their powers to his advantage. He can teleport like his father and use magic like his mother. Only during some nights can he give a fatal bite, but usually his mothers powers overrule those of his father. The only power that hers don't overrule is that of hypnosis, which you've experienced already. He's quite good with it. He can get anyone to do anything he wants," the maid told her.

"I knew there was something completely off about him," Serenity muttered.

"Listen, Princess, marrying him is wiser then fleeting. He's vengeful," the maid informed her.

"Too bad because I won't be marrying him," Serenity said stubbornly.

"Yes you shall," Endymion said.

"Stop doing that!" Serenity shouted. She couldn't stand the way he kept just randomly appearing.

"You're dismissed," Endymion told the maid, nodding her off. She curtsied and ran off. "Damn, I always thought that you looked sexy when you're being an annoying bitch fighting in a battle. But now, well, I'm glad that we're almost married. I just might spare your life if you are as good as you look."

"Oh brother," Serenity said with a roll of her eyes. She stood up and within seconds, she was being pressed against his chest from behind. "What the heck?" she shouted.

"We have a few minutes before our wedding. I'm quite interested in taking a sample of what I'm almost entitled to," Endymion muttered, kissing her neck in seductive ways. Serenity only scoffed and tried to pull away except for the fact that he was the stronger of the two.

"Where is my father?" Serenity snapped. "And the senshi. Where are the girls?"

"Taken care of," Endymion replied, his breath hot against her soft skin.

"I want to see them now!" Serenity demanded.

"This will only take a second," Endymion said, nibbing at the skin adjoining her neck and shoulder. Instead of moaning in pleasure like was expecting her to, she stomped on his foot very hard with the sharp heel of her shoes.

"I want to see them now!" Serenity repeated.

"You'll pay for that, child," Endymion hissed at her. He pushed her onto the bed and pressed her body hard against his own.

"I'll make you a deal, Prince," Serenity said as if they were merely standing a few feet from each other and not locked in a very intimate embrace.

"Oh?" Endymion asked, looking down at her hungrily. It did not escape his gaze that her breasts were practically falling out of the dress with every breath she took.

"Let me see my father and the senshi and I will marry you," Serenity offered.

"You'll give me your title," he paused and grinned evilly, "and your body?"

"Willingly. Now let me see them now," Serenity said.

"Come, little princess," Endymion said, climbing off her and going to the door. "But, just in case you decide to go back on your promise." Endymion clamped a chain around her neck, holding the other end of it in his hands.

"Hey!" Serenity shouted. She tried to pry the cold metal from her neck but it was all in vain.

"Come on, child. Don't you want to see your loved ones?" Endymion asked. She scowled at him and followed him willingly through her old home into passages that she never saw. Her once beautiful home had suddenly turned into a black terror just beyond the passing of a door she had never noticed.

"Where are we?" Serenity asked, looking around. She gave a shiver, for it was very cold and the place gave her the worse feeling.

"Why, where we keep our most special guests," Endymion replied in a teasing tone. "Here are your precious senshi," Endymion said, opening the locked door into a dark room.

Serenity peered inside and gasped. The room was covered in black and red velvet with simple torches lighting the room. All around the room the senshi were bound in different ways. Ami had her arms and legs chained to a stone bench. It looked as though she couldn't move one part of her body independently except for her head. Makoto was chained up by her to the wall, her feet hovering just a few feet above the ground. Then there was Minako, who was chained all over her body to a pillar. Finally, there was Rei, who was bound to a wheel with a few knives stuck around her body, some dry blood on her shoulder. They were all gagged as if they had been yelling and the guards had gotten annoyed so they just stuck scarves in their mouths. Endymion had a proud smirk on his face.

"Girls!" Serenity shouted, running forward but getting a whiplash when Endymion pulled at the chain around her neck. "The girls! Let them go!" Serenity demanded.

"You said that you only wanted to see them. Now, follow me if you wish to peer at your father and stepmother," Endymion said. He was all too happy for Serenity's likings.

"Oh, I forgot about poor Maria," Serenity muttered.

"Behold, the once great Apollo and his pretty new wife, Maria," Endymion announced, opening another door. Serenity felt her knees go completely weak at the sight before her.

End of chapter!

Since I haven't updated in forever, I figured a cliffhanger would be fun! Please review! I love you all!

Serenity


End file.
